Comme une bouteille à la mer
by Little.F
Summary: OS. Draco va apprendre à ses dépends qu'il suffit parfois de 3 mots pour être heureux. Mais lorsqu'on est trop lâche pour les prononcer la vie s'écroule soudain sans que l'on puisse rien y faire.


Coucou les gens, me re voilà avec une nouvelle OS que j'avais dans mes archives depuis bien longtemps.

Les personnages le contexte ainsi que le slieux ne m'appartienent pas, il sont l'oveuvre de la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Seul le sinopsis ici présent est de moi.

Bonne lécture...

* * *

Mon histoire commence comme tous les contes de fée. Il était une fois dans un somptueux château…

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, dix-sept ans beau et riche, en gros le petit con parfait. J'ai du mépris pour le monde qui m'entoure. Voyez-vous la vie est une pute alors je la baise avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Je vous emmerde tous, de toute façons vous me le rendez si bien. Je n'aime que moi et personne ne m'aime.

La vie est à mon image : cruelles, insolente et imprévisible. Je vis au jour le jour par appréhension de ne plus être de ce monde demain. Je ne compte plus mes conquêtes tellement elles sont nombreuses. C'est si facile d'avoir de la chaire fraîche dans son lit, il suffit de promettre monts et merveilles et le tour est joué. Bande de cons.

Je tourne la tête à droite, Pansy est là, elle me regarde je la regarde, elle crois que je l'aime mais je l'emmerde. Pétasse, si elle savait à quel point elle me fait chier. Mais je reste aimable et courtois avec elle, bonne éduction oblige, et puis ça ne me déplait pas autant dans le fond d'avoir ma cours d'admirateurs et d'admiratrice.

Mon regard se prolonge une peu plus vers la droite, il est là, avec ses amis, souriant et de bonne humeur comme à son habitude, je me demande comment il fait.

Il est le seul à pouvoir faire naître cette petite flamme au fond de moi, chaque fois que je croise son regard mon cœur s'emballe. Pourtant nous sommes deux parfaits opposés. Aussi brun que je suis blond, aussi sympathique que je suis antipathique, il est le bien suprême alors que je suis considéré comme le mal absolu. Pour finir je suis Draco Malfoy et il est Harry Potter. Il faut croire que les opposés s'attirent, du moins il m'attire, je ne serais pas vous dire si c'est juste une pulsion sexuelle ou alors autre chose. Cette chose que l'on appelle l'amour. Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais étais amoureux et depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai appris à fuir ce sentiment dévastateur.

Je me suis lancé un pari, je me donne une semaine pour attirer Saint Potter dans mes filets. Seulement je bloque, il est très subtile et je craint que lui promettre un amour éternel ne suffira pas, il me connais trop bien pour savoir que ce ne sont que des mensonges. Comment faire alors ?

J'ai trouvé la réponse hier soir, alors que je baisais sans conviction avec une pétasse dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

Potter aime la sincérité, il me suffira juste d'être moi-même, de lui dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'obsède depuis des mois et que j'ai une attirance sans nom envers lui.

Après mures réflexions je ne pense pas que cette solution marchera vraiment, c'est un Gryffondor donc par définition romantique. Et puis merde c'est la seule idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

En première heure il a métamorphose alors que je n'ai rien, parfait j'irais lui parler après son cours. Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir de la salle commune quand la voix stridente de Pansy me ramène à la réalité.

**Draco où vas-tu ?**

Oh et puis merde je lui en pose des questions moi, on est pas mariés que je sache.

**Je vais baiser Pansy.**

Ca a au moins le don de lui faire fermer sa grande bouche même si ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin pas pour tout de suite en tout cas. Pour l'heure je dois aller me préparer, il faut que je mette tous mes atouts de mon côté pour faire fondre sa sainteté Potter.

L'heure est passée trop vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me coiffer, putain de merde. Tant pis je laisse mes longs cheveux blonds retomber sur ma nuque. Il dernier regard au miroir qui orne ma chambre de préfet. Finalement c'est tout aussi bien, coiffé ainsi j'ai l'air sauvage et mystérieux, surtout qu'une lueur inconnue brille dans mes yeux orageux.

Quand j'arrive devant la salle de métamorphose le cours n'est pas encore fini, je m'adosse au mur en attendant l'heure. Quelques secondes plus tard la cloche retentie, et une horde d'élève sortent de leurs différents cours.

Potter quitte la classe à son tour accompagné de ses potos la sang-de-bourbe et le miséreux.

**Potter !**

Il se retrouve pour voir qui l'interpelle, quand il m'aperçois ses yeux se plisses, sa mâchoire serre ainsi que ses poings. Si on n'appelle pas ça de la haine.

**Qu'est que tu veux Malfoy ?**

**Te parler… Sans tes fidèles toutous.**

Il s'apprête à répliquer quelques chose mais miss-je-sais-tout Granger le stop et lui demande de les rejoindre plus tard. Le brun fait oui de la tête et les deux autres s'éloignent main dans la main.

**Alors tu veux quoi ?**

**Pas ici, il y a trop de monde.**

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'entraîne dans un vieux couloir vide du premier étage. Sa peau est douce et chaude, il me suit sans rien dire. Il ouvre enfin la bouche lorsque je m'arrête.

**Alors ?**

Je reste planté là comme un con ne sachant quoi dire. Sa voix et sèche et cassante et ne m'inspire pas beaucoup à la confidence.

**Je me disais que ça fait maintenant presque sept ans qu'on se connaît et durant toutes ses années on n'a fait que se livrer une guerre sans merci et franchement ça commence à devenir ridicule, on devrait faire une trêve tu ne pense pas ?**

Il me regarde soupçonneux, mon récit n'a pas l'air de le convaincre outre mesure.

**Mais oui bien sûre, je te vois très bien faire ami, ami avec Ron et Hermione. Je ne suis pas débile Malfoy, dis moi plutôt clairement où tu veux en venir.**

Réfléchis Draco, réfléchit. Bon puisque tu veux la vérité tu vas l'avoir.

**Bon ok, pour être franc tu me fais bander comme personne et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup t'avoir dans mon lit.**

Il explose de rire alors que m'attendais à une autre réaction de sa part. Il parvient enfin à se calmer.

**Voilà qui est mieux venant de toi, mais tu pense vraiment que tu vas réussir à me séré ? Quoi qu'après tout tu n'as pas mauvaise réputation et j'ai un grand besoin de me défouler en ce moment. C'est ok Malfoy.**

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il accepte ! Ben ça alors il m'étonnera toujours ce Potter.

Cette fois-ci je lui prends la main et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. En route je glisse mon pouce dans le creux de sa main et je me mets à découvrir cette peau si douce avec mon doigt. Dans quelques minutes Potter sera à moi.

Nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre, on se défie du regard alors qu'aucun de nous n'ose faire le premier pas. Je me demande maintenant si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Finalement en gentil Gryffondor qu'il est il prend son courage à deux mains et me plaque sans douceur contre le mur le plus proche, connard !

Sa bouche se fait gourmande et ses mains exploratrices, sans même m'en rendre compte je penche la tête en arrière pour lui offrir mon cou. Je sent son entrejambe se réveillée alors qu'il commence à frémir sous mes caresses.

Nos chemises sont à terre et la vue de ce corps musclé, cette peau à peine bronzée, je sens naître en moi le plaisir. Nos étreintes ont plus l'air d'un combat sans merci qu'autre chose, mais c'est notre combat.

Je le pousse sur le lit sans qu'il s'y attende et il a l'air surpris. Mes doigts se faufilent à la lisière de son pantalon et je commence à défaire sa ceinture avec hâte. Moi je suis déjà en boxer alors que je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être dévêtu. J'arrive enfin à le déshabiller et nos érections se frottent lascivement. Je me sens donné des coups de reins désespérés mais ça fait déjà quelques instants que je suis déconnecté de la réalité.

Je me retrouve nu au dessus de lui, ses baisers se font plus tendres, ses caresses plus intimes.

Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, si je hais Potter ou si je l'aime. Je suppose que c'est un peu des deux.

Ses joues rougies et ses yeux à demi clos me font littéralement foudres. Je me mord violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas tomber dans le romantisme. Il murmure des choses inaudibles alors que ma main sur son sexe continue ses va et viens.

Nos positions s'inverse et il commence à parcourir tout mon corps de dizaines de baisés, je sent sa bouche quitter mon cou pour embrasser mon torse. Il descend encore et encore et passe a langue sur mon nombril. Je commence à frissonner lorsque sa main s'empare de mon membre dressé à l'extrême. Sa main se retire et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de frustration mais très vite c'est sa bouche qui prend le relais.

Je laisse échapper de nombreux gémissement tant dis que je me sent buter contre sa gorge. Je l'oblige à remonter car je n'ai pas envie de venir dans sa bouche, non je veux venir en lui. Potter doit avoir compris ça puisqu'il me laisse me mettre sur lui et lui écarter les cuisses sans broncher.

Un doigt, puis deux, et un troisième s'introduisent dans sa bouche, il les humidifie de salive avant que l'un deux ne s'enfonce doucement en lui. Je le sens se contracter sous moi, mais finalement ce ne sont que des gémissements que j'entends lorsque que le deuxième et le troisième doigt s'introduisent en lui.

Mes doigts laissent place à mon pénis. Je m'enfonce petit à petit en lui et je commence à perdre la tête. Je ne sens même plus la douleur lorsque Potter me griffe et me mord. Je m'oblige à lui jeter un coup d'œil, et ma respiration se bloque. Il est tout simplement sublime. Cette vision ne me donne qu'une seule envie : le posséder encore et encore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je veux Potter avec moi pour le restant de ma vie, je le veux à côté de moi au réveil, dans mon lit avant de me coucher, à mes côtés pour tout ce que je pourrais affronter.

Il gémit faiblement mon prénom pendant que je m'enfonce encore et encore en lui. Mes coups de hanches se font plus violent, plus rapides, ma respiration devient saccadée. Je m'empare de son membre et ma main fait les même va et viens que mon bassin.

Notre jouissance est commune, je me répands en lui et lui le fait dans ma main. Je me laisse tomber sur lui le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Un de ses mains s'aventure dans mes cheveux et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, apaisé et heureux.

Je me décolle à contre cœur de lui et me places à ses côtés. Mes yeux sont dans les siens et mon cœur est à lui. Il semble vouloir parler mais ne le fait pas. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il secoue la tête et soupire, son attitude m'inquiète, peut être n'a-t-il pas aimé ? Non impossible !

**Je… c'est stupide mais je me disais que je t'aimais peut être.**

Il a dit ça sans me regarder et je le vois rougir, Merlin qu'il est beau. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde comme il ne l'a jamais fait avant de reprendre.

**Et toi Draco tu m'aime ?**

J'ai envie de lui crier haut et fort mon amour, lui dire que je ne serais plus personne sans lui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je détourne les yeux et lui fait non de la tête. Je l'entends soupirer, puis se lever. Je crois qu'il se rhabille et peut de temps après ma porte claque.

Je m'étends de tout mon long sur mon lit et les larmes débordent de mes yeux, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais mais le courage ne fait pas partie de mes qualités. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit ? Je ne sais pas.

_Je voulais apprendre à donner, j'ai appris à tout manger. _

_Apprendre à pardonner, j'ai appris à me venger. _

_Je voulais apprendre à aimer, j'ai appris à haïr, _

_Je ne voulais pas ramer, je l'ai fait avec un gros navire. _

_J'ai voulu éviter la pluie, je l'ai affrontée en t-shirt. _

_Je le voulais pour la vie, je ne l'ai eu que pour un flirt. _

_Je me sens comme une bouteille à la mer, noyer dans les vagues de la mélancolie, comme une bouteille à la mer… (1)_

N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, il n'y en a pas. Il est parti, je ne l'ai pas retenu et plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. J'envisage l'avenir comme une éternité de souffrances et d'ennui. Ma lâcheté m'empêche de lui dire que je l'aime. Je continuerais à être moi-même, à baiser tout ce qui bouge. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

L'humanité souffre. Et je souffre avec elle. (2)

Mon histoire ne se termine pas comme dans les contes de fée. Nous ne vécûmes pas heureux et n'eûmes pas beaucoup d'enfants.

* * *

(1) Extrait de " Comme une bouteille à la mer " de Soprano des Psy 4 de la rime, de l'album " Enfant de la lune".

(2) Extrait de Hell, de la talentueuse Lolita Pille

Voilà j'éspre que ça vous à plus, désolé pour la fin mais les" ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" autant pour moi. Ne me traitez pas de sadique SVP. N'oubliez pas l'auteur et à très bientôt j'éspère.

**X x X Muchos Besitos X x x**


End file.
